


Having Both

by Celestial_Leopard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, M/M, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Leopard/pseuds/Celestial_Leopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wath wondering if…you wanted to do thomthing different this time,”</p><p>This was purely written to cheer myself up after being in a terrible mood all day, so it's nothing too special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Both

“Hey ED?” Sollux asked from between his matesprit’s legs, his fingers up in his nook.

Eridan cracked an eye open, catching his breath from all the heavy panting he endured, and tilted his head up towards Sollux. “What?”

“I wath wondering if…”

“Wondering what?”

“I wath wondering if…you wanted to do thomthing different this time,” Sollux said, licking his dry lips nervously.

Eridan grinned. “Sure, you know I’m up for anythin’ Sol,”

“Alright,” Sollux swallowed nervously. “Will you let me…take you in both?”

“Both of what?”

“You know…” Sollux said, moving his fingers from Eridan’s soaking nook and ran them down to his other hole. That’s when the realization kicked in to Eridan.

“Oh, I see…” Eridan said, nibbling his lower lip. “Sure, we can try it,”

Sollux looked surprised. “Really? That doethn’t…weird you out or anything?”

Eridan rolled his eyes. “Sol, we’ve done every pailing technique in the book, having your bulges in my nook and ass is like wrigger’s play,”

Sollux’s flushed at Eridan’s bluntness but grinned. “Alright then, good, I jutht wanted to be thure,”

“C’mon Sol, you know I trust you…you know I can take it, remember that one time with the candles…”

“Ok I get it ED, gog!” Sollux flushed harder and chuckled when he ducked back in between Eridan’s legs. He decided to go ahead and prepare the other opening for penetration, as his nook was used to being filled with his two bulges by now. Using the genetic material leaking out of Eridan’s nook, he slid two of his slicked fingers in his other hole, spreading them. He heard Eridan groan in slight discomfort, so he fixed that by running his tongue at the spot where his nook and bulge met. Eridan’s body jolted and he gasped, so Sollux kept on licking that spot to distract Eridan from the discomfort of preparation. When he felt he was ready, Sollux crawled up Eridan’s flushed body to face him.

“I think thith may be better if you turned over,”

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Eridan nodded and turned so that his ass was facing Sollux. Not only would this position be easier for Sollux to penetrate, it was much more visually appealing. The psionic licked his lips and hummed, his hands moving atop of Eridan’s round rear and squeezed.

Eridan gripped at the sheets and his face turned pure purple. “Fuck Sol…” he whimpered, rocking his hips towards Sollux.

Sollux shushed him, rubbing the seadweller’s lower back. “I know, I know, jeethe tho impatient…”

Eridan grunted at that statement. “Just hurry the fuck up before I make you!”

“Well that thoundth like a good time to me,”

“Sol, c’mon!”

Sollux tried to hold back his laughter. “Ok ok…” he said, deciding he’s teased Eridan enough for now. He sits up so that his bulges were at level with both of Eridan’s holes. He brings his hips forward, one of his bulges already trying to squirm it’s way into the others nook. He guides the other towards the other hole, having the tip slip inside a little. Sollux then moved his hips forward some more, one bulge easily slipping into Eridan’s nook, the other taking a little bit of effort to get inside. Once it was fully in, Sollux shuddered. Having both of his bulges inside Eridan’s nook was good…but his ass was so tight, it was almost unbearable.

Below, Eridan was breathing heavily at the feel of both of his holes being invaded. After a bit, he decided that he rather likes this…a lot actually. He moves his hips, signaling Sollux that he’s ok and the fucking can begin.

Sollux hears him loud and clear and draws back his hips so that his bulges were halfway out, but moved forward to push them back inside. Sollux adored the gasp and whimper that escaped Eridan’s lips and kept on moving his hips again and again. As he moved, Sollux ran his hands over Eridan’s back and leaned over to hug his waist.

Eridan moaned when he felt Sollux’s warm body against his back. He cried out when he felt his enlarged teeth lightly scraping the back of his neck. Eridan bit at the sheets to keep his voice muffled, but feeling one of Sollux’s hands move down to his writhing bulge made him let go.

“Fuck fuck, Sol, ahh, fuck!”

Eridan’s fingers dug deeper into the sheets and mattress. He arched his back against Sollux’s torso when he felt him kissing his shoulders. He was hyperventilating when he felt the pressure in his lower gut getting tighter and tighter. With a loud scream of his matesprit’s name, Eridan spilled violet slurry all over the bed sheets, not caring about a bucket at this point. He shuddered from hypersensitivity as Sollux continued his thrusting until his came as well.

Sollux panted heavily as he came down from pretty much the most intense orgasm he ever had since the two of them started pailing one another. He shook as he pulled his sheathing bulges out of Eridan’s holes. He grinned when he saw his genetic material leaking out of Eridan, combining with the other’s slurry. He helped Eridan lay down on his side before laying down himself, facing him. He smiled at Eridan’s content face, saying “Hi,”

Eridan blearily opened his eyes, while catching his breath, to smile back at his matesprit. “Hey.”

Sollux laughed, feeling giddy. He wrapped his arms around his matesprit again, cradling his head against his shoulder. “Tho…how wath it ED?”

Eridan nuzzled into Sollux’s neck, sighing. “Amazin’…fuckin’ amazin’…”

“Tho…can we do that again thometime?”

“Hm, I dunno Sol…”

Sollux’s eyes widened and his head shot up to stare at the seadweller. “What? But I thought you thaid you liked it?”

Eridan laughed, rubbing up and down Sollux’s arm. “Calm the fuck down, I’m just kiddin’…of course we can do that again,” he said, kissing Sollux’s shoulder. “As many times as you want,”

“Oh good,” Sollux said, falling back against the bed and burying his nose in Eridan’s hair…it smelled like his flowery soaps. “Red for you,”

“Red for you too Sol,” Eridan whispered, shutting his eyes happily when he felt Sollux kiss his forehead.


End file.
